The Queen of Fighters
by ToadPatrol
Summary: Rated T for strong action violence, blood and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

(The story opens, EVE is narrating the opening)

EVE: (narrating) Long ago, the Faster incident has ended. But the troubles has founded, but the last of her. On the planet Earth has been survived. But the incident stopped and now the real challenge began two months. From the very end, the key was hidden... Until now.

(The scene cuts in the stage. The talking clock found the mysterious key that leads us to the immortality.)

The Talking Clock: Hey, master. I found something.

Master: What is it?

Belle: I don't know.

(The scene fades to the Chamber of Immortality scene, but EVE boots up and says on her view Version 1.5A.)

King: What the?

(Back at the ballet scene. The master touches the mysterious key and possessed.)

Belle: What is it? Are you okay? Oh, my gosh! Please, what are you doing?

(The master is now possessed and kills Belle with a axe, chopping her head off.)

Master: There, die in heaven.

(The master is now known as Uncle Fester. The scene then fades to the Oakley Oak scene. Chicken Little's father got in the car accident and found a mysterious sword showing the invitation.)

EVE: (on the speaker) You have been invited.

Chicken Little: Cool.

(The next scene then focuses on Lilo's House. The sword landed on Stitch but landed on Lilo's bed.)

Stitch: Angel, stay here. (pulling) What is that?

EVE: (on speaker) You have been invited.

Angel: A invitation. Thank you.

(Stitch licks Angel for the invitation.)

Angel: That feels good. Let's have fun.

(The next scene starts when the sword landed at the tree.)

Chip: A sword, cool. I'll pull it. (pulling) There.

EVE: (on speaker) You have been invited.

Chip: I'm invited. But why?

Dale: I don't know. The speaker can only say that we have invited. Sorry.

Chip: Sad.

(Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse has founded a sword.)

Mickey Mouse: A sword.

EVE: (on speaker) You have been invited.

Minnie Mouse: Invitation to where?

Mickey Mouse: The QOF.

Minnie Mouse: What does QOF stands for?

Mickey Mouse: The Queen of Fighters.

Minnie Mouse: Yes. I see.

(All of the Disney characters are invited. Meanwhile at the ship. The door to the bridge opens.)

Uncle Fester: I need a biggest ship to get here somewhere.

Captain: What are you doing? Security to the bridg- (died)

(Uncle Fester kills a lot of crew.)

Uncle Fester: Any more smart questions?

Crew: Uh.. (died)

Uncle Fester: You. DJ, name of duties.

Crew #3: Private Charlie, reporting for duties.

Uncle Fester: Drive.

Crew #2: Jeremie C. Vicos.

Uncle Fester: Name your state and I ask for it. Take over. Oh, and by the way, you have 2 minutes to get us out of here.

(The aesteroids begins to crush the ship. Prologue ended.)

FANFICTION DIRECTED BY TIMOTHY MICOTT


	2. Chapter 2

(Minnie Mouse takes a shower at the restroom at the gym. After shower, she gets out of the Girl's room to meet Mickey Mouse at the gym.)

Mickey Mouse: What's the hold up?

Minnie Mouse: I'm late for a movie.

Mickey Mouse: Where's the invited guys?

Minnie Mouse: At the mall. These friends are invited not for a tournament. These friends are invited because of their mission, to kill Uncle Fester and avenge their families and friends.

Mickey Mouse: Oh, no.

(Meanwhile, the ship was now taken over by Uncle Fester.)

Crew #2: Status Unknown.

Uncle Fester: Compound is 3DXI3XM33.

Computer: Confirmed. Earth.

Crew #3: What's the planet called?

Uncle Fester: Earth.

(Meanwhile, Angel and Stitch was sitting in the dark car.)

Angel: A phone call. Hello.

Jumba: (on phone) You two has been invited. I want you two to kill Uncle Fester right now!

Angel: How?

Jumba: (on phone) Take away all of his serums.

Angel: Yes, sir. (hangs up) Let's go, Stitch.

Stitch: As you wish.

(Chicken Little is watching some people talking about the incident.)

President: Ladies and gentlemen, the generation is great.

Executive #2: It is great.

(He hears the gunshot.)

Chicken Little: That's him. He's here. Run!

DJ: Who?

Chicken Little: It's Uncle Fester! This way!

(Both persons evacuated the office building.)

Chicken Little: The exit is here. Hurry! DJ, no!

(DJ got killed.)

Chicken Little: DJ, stay with me. Think, kid. Right, forget him.

(The driver stopped at the repair shop.)

Goofy: I'm gonna need a assistant.

Stitch: Try this for a meal.

Goofy: I didn't do anything!

Stitch: You're one of them.

Goofy: I mean.. the soldiers has infiltrated the office building and killed the president!

Stitch: Who?

Goofy: His name is Uncle Fester!

Stitch: Why did he attack? You only got three seconds to tell me why. Three.

Goofy: I can take me to him.

Stitch: Where?

Angel: I don't know. I'm not talking to you. Sorry.

Goofy: Have a deal?

Stitch: Pick up a wrench.

(Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse founded the building destroyed.)

Mickey Mouse: I smell him. It's Uncle Fester and he got away. Now what?

Minnie Mouse: Go after him.

(Mickey Mouse picks up a gun and drives to the restroom to pick up Chicken Little.)

Chicken Little: I was scared.

Mickey Mouse: You're coming with me. Come.

Chicken Little: Yes. I'm so scared. Can you help me be brave?

Minnie Mouse: Yes, sir.

(Angel and Stitch got to the parking garage by the driver along with Goofy.)

Stitch: Why I am invited to the QOF?

The Driver: To kill Uncle Fester, of course.

Stitch: Do you know why I am invited?

Angel: To kill Uncle Fester, Stitch, to kill him.

(Angel rubs Stitch's spikes on his back.)

Angel: That's good.

(Stitch then spits at Angel.)

Angel: It feels so good and too yummy.

Goofy: Stop! Just drive!

(Meanwhile, at New York, EVE was standing with the gods.)

EVE: These people were invited because they must kill Uncle Fester.

God #1: I see.


	3. Chapter 3

(At the mall, the voice asks the driver's information.)

Voice: Park in the AA-32 garage. State your purpose at your visit.

Angel: Revenge.

Voice: Loading... Incorrect entry. Try again.

Angel: Family business.

Voice: Correct. Submit identity.

Angel: Appleseed.

Voice: Submitting completed.

(At the doctors, the doctor prepares for the serum test.)

Uncle Fester: Here, doc. I'll do a test drive.

(Uncle Fester uses a scalpel on the arm and drinks the serum. The test worked.)

Uncle Fester: It works. It heals in five seconds.

Doc: The serum worked. Nice job.

Uncle Fester: Yes.

(Inside the mall, Angel and Stitch have fun on their own while Goofy buys some machine pistols.)

Angel: I love this mall. We should sit in the table at the food court.

Stitch: Think so?

(Angel licks his ear.)

Stitch: Feels nice. There's him.

Angel: You mean the target that we are looking for? Follow me.

(Angel and Stitch goes to the restaurant. Uncle Fester and his men were watching the dancing ladies.)

Uncle Fester: (laughing) This is fun.

(A man attempts to drink a serum but it belongs to him.)

Uncle Fester: Nobody uses this... (slams) ...but me.

Man: Clean up, please.

(Uncle Fester orders a waitress to get drinks.)

Uncle Fester: Guys! Hello, Mr. Uncle Fester, we need some drinks.

Man: We don't want to miss the trip.

Uncle Fester: Screw this trip. I got some time in the world. Besides, something just made up. Hello, lady. You just found the man of the dreams.

(Uncle Fester prepares to rape a waitress but failed by the gunshots in slow motion.)

Stitch: Not so fast, Uncle Fester. (gunshot)

Uncle Fester: What?

Angel: And you. (gunshot three times)

Stitch: Go.

(Uncle Fester drinks a serum.)

Uncle Fester: (burps) When you kill someone DJ, make sure you're dead.

Stitch: Don't shoot. (gunshot)

Angel: You ruthless twit. (gunshot) That hurts. My chest.

(The battle ends.)

Uncle Fester: That is it.

Bartender: Hey, who's gonna pay for all this?

Uncle Fester: I'll handle it. Here, keep the change.

Bartender: Oh, no! Grenades!

Stitch: I better leave. Follow me.

(The restaurant explodes. Three minutes later.)

Goofy: You all right?

Stitch: (punch) He died, but he's alive again.

Goofy: How?

Stitch: How does he do it?

Goofy: He's got a weird serum and the key of that leads us to the immortality.

Stitch: Say again?

Goofy: Quiet down.

Stitch: Okay okay. If I take away one of the serums, he will be dead, right?

Goofy: If you get close.

Stitch: He's getting away!

(After Uncle Fester left the mall, he stands at the locker.)

Uncle Fester: Perfect mind and body. Irresistible man. Let's go to work.

(The trio runs to the exit.)

Stitch: Hurry up! If he succeeds, then we're done for.

(Uncle Fester is inside the truck.)

Man: Setting destination to Disneyland.

Computer: Set coordinates.

Uncle Fester: 3M349SI and the tracking system.

Computer: Loading. Confirmed. No return.

Uncle Fester: Confirmed!

Man: It will take us forever to get back.

Uncle Fester: It will.

(The trio got inside the car.)

Stitch: My antennae got hurt by one bullet. But it's moving a bit. Move it.

Goofy: Where?

Stitch: No asking questions!

Goofy: Why?

Stitch: He's getting away. Hurry up. Now!

(The car starts moving to the truck.)

Stitch: Aiming... Now!

(The car automatically uses Adrenaline to get inside the truck.)

Stitch: We did it. We saved. We can wait few days.

(The man hears a beep.)

Man: We got company.

Uncle Fester: What company?

Man: See the dot? Somebody parked on the back of my truck.

Uncle Fester: We want them exterminated. Now! Kill them.

Man: Haven't seen that before.

Uncle Fester: Do it now!

Man: Oh man. I'll do it.

(The man sends a motorcycle but killed.)

Angel: Boochi boo, the cycles.

(The motorcycles are killed.)

Man: They're toast.

Uncle Fester: Send in the bomber.

Man: But.. but..

Uncle Fester: One more word and I send you.

(The bomber appears to kill them.)

Stitch: I'll take care of the bomber. Die! (gunshot) The bomber is gone. We are 2 miles from Disneyland.

(The truck has stopped at Disneyland.)

Stitch: Here we are. At Disneyland.

Angel: We did it.

Goofy: We killed that DJ star. Let's go inside.


	4. Chapter 4

(The truck has parked at Disneyland.)

EVE: Found the truck. Listen up, the only way to win QOF is to kill Uncle Fester. Move it.

(The car was stuck inside the truck until one WALL-E touches the car.)

Stitch: (yawns) A WALL-E. (gunshot)

Goofy: The truck is stopped. Thanks.

Angel: Where are we?

Goofy: In Disneyland.

(The trio got out of the truck. Stitch found a egg-shaped robot.)

Stitch: If I touch it, then it boots up?

Angel: If you say so.

(Stitch got to the top of the robot.)

EVE: I can't breathe, get off my face.

Stitch: Hands up!

EVE: Loading... I know you, you're Experiment 626 and 624. Nice to meet you.

Stitch: The password to stop the men?

EVE: The password is Hitomi. The same password that someone enters.

Angel: I know.

EVE: 626 is a four-armed creature.

Stitch: That's me, with three spikes on my back.

EVE: How did you mate 624?

Stitch: By spitting at Angel.

Angel: That's called mating.

EVE: I see. Follow me to the stage.

(Meanwhile, Uncle Fester and his men are getting ready for the tournament.)

Uncle Fester: It's a start. Look. He's sitting in my chair.

Man: Who?

Uncle Fester: A three-legged enemy.

(Uncle Fester starts the tournament and kills the first enemy.)

Uncle Fester: Hey you, ugly!

Pleakley: Yes?

Uncle Fester: Your mother is a dirty bag!

Pleakley: I will kill you.

(Meanwhile, Chip and Dale are coming to Disneyland along with Mickey and Minnie Mouse.)

Mickey Mouse: A six-legged creature is named Experiment 626.

Minnie Mouse: Let's kill that DJ.

Chip: That ruthless brat named Uncle Fester killed everybody in the office building.

Dale: That's the enemy that killed them.

(EVE continues to guide the trio to the stage where Uncle Fester is fighting with Pleakley.)

EVE: There it is.

Stitch: What happens if I spit at Angel?

EVE: Then you're mating her.

Stitch: Yes.

(The tournament continues.)

Man: Yay! Come on, DJ.

(Pleakley was killed.)

Uncle Fester: Yes! Yes! I'm a new leader!

(Pleakley was survived and killed him in the chest with a axe.)

Man: I swear to him.

(Uncle Fester survived by the serum.)

Uncle Fester: When you kill someone, make sure you're dead.

(Uncle Fester stabs and throws Pleakley to water.)

Man: Nice work.

Uncle Fester: (showing the crown to the audiences) I am Uncle Fester, your new lord!

(The tournament has been over.)

EVE: Thank you, DJ!

Stitch: Who?

EVE: Just saying.

(Uncle Fester claims the chair.)

Uncle Fester: Bring me a wench!

Guard: Yes, sir.

(At the room, Stitch was happy to be in his true form.)

Stitch: My spikes are... fine. (hears door)

Angel: Did you forget something?

Stitch: Nothing.. It's just mating makes my spikes soft.

Angel: That price is yours, Stitch.

(Stitch begins to mating Angel. But she stabs him with a knife, but after that, she takes off his head and he reveals himself as Uncle Fester. He uses a serum but fails.)

Angel: Not this time, pal.

Uncle Fester: This...

Angel: Time to die.

(Angel shoves Uncle Fester in his face to kill him.)

Angel: Die.

(Stitch opens a door and exits the room.)

Angel: What are you doing? Stop!

Stitch: I can't. Chip and Dale told me to...

Angel: You... You... Stupid creature!

(Uncle Fester uses a serum.)

Uncle Fester: Do I have what it takes to get a load of that?


	5. Chapter 5

(After leaving the room.)

Angel: I had him ten seconds before he's dead.

EVE: Too late, 624. It's not just you, 626 and Uncle Fester. Come. We have to learn more about Disneyland.

(Meanwhile)

Uncle Fester: What do you mean? How did you lose a DJ with a talking creature?

Man: We looked everywhere.

Uncle Fester: You idiots! Gather up the troops.

(The door opens.)

Chicken Little: Found the door that contains the vault.

Minnie Mouse: The door?

Chicken Little: Yes. If the men appears then we kill them.

Mickey Mouse: And it's Pizza Time.

Chicken Little: What's that?

Mickey Mouse: Pizza Time, one of the fighting moves.

Chicken Little: That's right, kid.

(Chip and Dale finds themselves at the monorail.)

Chip: Pick him up.

Dale: Let's go.

Chip: There he is, Doc is at the truck. Shall we kill him?

Dale: Yes. Let's kill him.

(They got inside the van.)

Chip: Hello? (bangs) Ow!

Dale: Not so fast, kid. (gunshot)

Doc: Nooo! (died)

Chip: Killed him. Let's place a C4 and get out of here.

(Dale places a C4 on a van and left.)

Chip: Nice job, kid. Let's go home.

(Meanwhile)

Uncle Fester: Oh, no. The van.

(Uncle Fester kills one WALL-E with a gun.)

Uncle Fester: I had enough with that creature. When I see him, I will be able to pump his spikes so hard for all eternal lives. Get to the arcade now!

Man: Yes.

(Goofy was at the waiting line.)

Goofy: Better ideas?

Chicken Little: Plenty. Uncle Fester is on his way to the arcade to rule this park.

Goofy: Yes. Let's gather the troops.

(Uncle Fester is on his way to the arcade.)

Uncle Fester: The last serum.

(At the castle, EVE is suiting up.)

EVE: A gun, a headphone, a grenade case and a FMD.

(EVE has finally suited up.)

EVE: You.. How's that.

Angel: New look.

Stitch: He's here. Shall we kill him?

Angel: Let's kill him.

(The battle begins.)

Uncle Fester: Fight! Come on!

(Stitch uses a sniper to kill a WALL-E)

Stitch: Aiming.. Now! (boom)

EVE: Nice job, 626

Stitch: I can take over from here.

(Stitch is waiting for Uncle Fester to walk.)

Man: I'm hurt. Oh, help!

Uncle Fester: Nooooo...

(The man drops the last serum.)

Uncle Fester: You, that was my last one!

Man: Noo!

(Uncle Fester chops the man's head off.)

Stitch: The last serum is dropped, now I can be able to kill him.

(EVE follows him to the arcade.)

EVE: Hey, kid!

Uncle Fester: You!

EVE: Take that... (gunshot) And that... (gunshot) And that! (gunshot)

Uncle Fester: Owwww!

EVE: Die! (falls down) I failed. Wait.

(Uncle Fester inserts the coin on the machine.)

Stitch: Did you miss me?

Uncle Fester: Not so fast.

Stitch: Stab. (stabs on his right eye)

Uncle Fester: My eye!

EVE: Now. (gunshot)

Angel: Kill! (stab)

EVE: Finish him, 626.

Stitch: (gunshot) There.

EVE: 626 wins! Fatality!

(The trio successfully killed Uncle Fester.)

EVE: I did it. I killed him.

Stitch: I killed him. I succeeded on killing Uncle Fester.

Angel: Now we got our reward.

EVE: Chicken Little just got a reward.

Chicken Little: You earned 3,000 XP.

EVE: And survived. Game over.

(The WALL-E army retreats.)

EVE: We celebrate.

(Back at Lilo's House)

Stitch: We got back.

Lilo: Love you guys.

Stitch: We killed that brat named Uncle Fester by stabbing him.

Lilo: You did it. You are going to be a mate.

Stitch: That's my reward, for killing Uncle Fester.

Lilo: Your reward is to become Angel's mate.

Stitch: Okay okay. I'm going. See you soon.

(Meanwhile)

EVE: We should continue producing the new song titled ''Deunan Knute''.

Chip: Yes. We should do it.

Dale: Mickey Mouse wouldn't done that.

Minnie Mouse: Got back from shopping.

Mickey Mouse: We killed him and the WALL-E army retreats.

Chip: Nice.

Dale: Let's go home, until the army appears.

THE END


	6. Epilogue

(A day later after killing Uncle Fester)

Chip: How's your mate doing?

Stitch: Fine.

Chip: Okay. 624 is now your mate.

Stitch: A animal spouse.

Dale: Yes. A animal spouse is great.

Stitch: As I spit at Angel, this means I have been mating?

Chip: That's right.

(Meanwhile, Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse owned the Mickey Mouse Arcade.)

Minnie Mouse: Introducing the Mickey Mouse Arcade.

Mickey Mouse: The only arcade to have 500+ machines in one floor.

Minnie Mouse: By the empty 24-screen cinema can fit us.

Mickey Mouse: Think so?

(Goofy started repairing cars again.)

Goofy: That heroes killed the evil Uncle Fester. That was a surprise.

Donald Duck: I wasn't invited to the QOF.

Goofy: When Uncle Fester is reborn.

Donald Duck: I did think so.

(Chicken Little was at the funeral.)

Chicken Little: My father died by the accident. After that, the sword appears showing that I was invited to QOF.

EVE: I know. Although, you were invited to kill Uncle Fester, not to fight.

Chicken Little: We know.

Directed by Timothy Micott

Written by EVE


End file.
